Karaoke V2
by kaisqueen
Summary: Beyblade characters sing songs you all love.It has Love,Drama, Action Main parings: TysonXhilary KaiXoc MaxXoc ReiXoc and many more
1. Chapter 1

**KQA**: Before you start reading you should know the first chapter isn't really a chapter and its in script mode.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade

Friday night at Tyson's DoJo

Hilary: I'm so board. Tyson I want to go out.

Tyson: Then leave already.

Hilary: YOU NEVER TAKE ME OUT ANY MORE! Your such an idiot!

Max: She's right you know. You don't take her out.

Tyson: JUST WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON?

Rei: Just take her out Tyson.

Tyson: And just WHERE are we going to go IF we do?

Kenny: Well I have been doing some research On popular interacting locations. And I have calculated The best Location

Tyson: Translation chief.

Kenny:(sighs) I know Where You can take Hilary. And We will all go.

Max: Cool I'm up for It.

Rei: I guess You can count me in.

Tyson: Kai You gonna come?

Kai: (says coldly) Fine. Let Me call Kristen.

Max: I'll Call Alex.

Rei: I should probly call Shera

Max: So Kenny where are we going.

Kenny: Club V2

Rei & Max: Were going to meet the girls there.

Kai: Good cause not everyone can fit in my car. I'm going to pick Kristen up. Everybody get in my car.

* * *

**KQA**: Sorry this chapter is short. Please R&R Thank you 


	2. Nonono

KQ: Hi, it is I again. This chapter is going to be in story.Ok? good

* * *

The Bladebrakers all ran out to Kai's Red SUV. In addition, Kai Pulled out of the driveway and made his way to Kristen's home. Kai quickly made it to then other side of town in less than 15 minutes (I know that is fast). 

As soon as he pulled up to her driveway he pulled out his red razor cell phone and dialed her number. Kenny, Max, Tyson, and Rei were questioning Kai about Kristen. All they got out of him was "she's nice".

After 2 minutes, a girl with long black hair, crimson highlights, and dark brown eyes exited the house. The girl had on a short black shirt with one-strap and black jean pants. She Jumped into the car and gave Kai a kiss.

After Kai introduced Kristen to the gang, he asked Kenny to print out the directions to club V2. Once the directions were in his hand he made his way to the club. (I am not going to describe the ride.)

Kai had to spend 15 minutes looking for a Parking spot. Once he parked, Kristen literally jumped out of the car window while the others used the door. In front of the club, they saw Alex and Shera. Rei and max ran towards them as soon as they were hugging distance they kissed ( no not Rei and max--)as soon a the rest caught up.

Shera had short brown hair and green eyes she was wearing a red tube top with a short Gucci skirt. Alex had neck high purple hair with deep brown eyes. She was wearing a neon orange tank top with a neon green skirt. Together they entered and Tyson paid everyone's entry. The group scurried to find a place to sit. Not long after a waiter came and took their drink orders Kai had a becoda (I made that up), Tyson and the others had pincola shandeas(also made up). Then an announcer came to say welcome. Then he said thank you for coming to karaoke night. All of the sudden the group turned around and gave Kenny death glares. Okay so to get things up and started how about this couple come up and sing. The announcer says as he points to Max and Alex.

Max and Alex exchanged looks and eventrualy got up, and walked to the DJ booth. They chose song 29 and ran up to the stage and grabed the microphones. And the music started.

Alex: No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart(Yeah)

Alex: No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart

Alex: I wonder if I take you home. Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)

Alex: I wonder if I take you home. Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)

Max: Girl, you know you got me, got me. With your pistol shot me, shot me.

Max: And I'm here helplessly. In love and nothing can stop me

Max: You can't stop it cause once you start it Can't return it cause once you bought it. I'm coming baby, don't got it (don't make me wait). So let's be about it

Alex: No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart

Max: Baby, have some trustin', trustin'. When I come in lustin', lustin'. Cause I bring you that comfort. I ain't only here cause I want ya body. I want your mind too. Interestin's what I find you. And I'm interested in the long haul. Come on girl (yee-haw)

Alex: (come on)

I thought Max said he couldn't sing. Said Kai. Everybody replied with a nod.

Alex: I wonder if I take you home. Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)

Alex: I wonder if I take you home. Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)

Alex: No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart.

As soon as they got in to the rythem They started dancing their heads off.

Max: Girl, you had me, once you kissed me. My love for you is not iffy. I always want you with me. I'll play Bobby and you'll play Whitney. If you smoke, I'll smoke too.That's how much I'm in love with you. Crazy is what crazy do. Crazy in love, I'm a crazy fool

Alex: No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart

Max: Why are you so insecure. When you got passion and love her You always claimin' I'm a cheater. Think I'd up and go leave ya For another seáorita. You forgot that I need ya You must've caught amnesia. That's why you don't believe

Max: (uh, yeah, check it out)

Max: Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby Cause you know you got me by a string, baby Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby Cause you know you got me by a string, baby

Max: Baby girl, you make me feel

Max & Alex: You know you make me feel so real. I love you more than sex appeal

Max: (Cause you're) Max: That-tha, that tha, that-tha, that girl 5x

Alex: No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart

Alex: No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart

Max: That-tha, that tha, that-tha, that girl

Max: That-tha, that tha, that-tha, that girl

Alex: I wonder if I take you home Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby) 4x

The music ended and Everybody applauded for them as they were putting the mics back. They jumped off the stage and made their way back to thier table.

* * *

KQ:Sorry it took me so long but I have a lot of projcets i have to do First theres the social studies fair, then theres 2 science projects I need to do. Anywho IF you have any request please dont be shy. And rememeber R&R. 


	3. You got what it takes

KQ: Hi, It is I again! Moreover, my sister is going crazy listening to the Cha Cha Slide.

I dont remember if I put a disclaimer so here

Disclaimer: I dont own beyblade or the songs I only own my OCs.

Tara-Chan00- Thank you sooooooo much.  
I have heard that Max and Alex sang a song that was stuck in someone's head not to mention anyone's name "cough JusticeDream cough". Before I make or start the fourth chapter I am gonna need at least 5 reviews. Ok?

Kai: Like there really going to review.

KQ: They will now shut up. OR ELSE!  
Let's get the show on the road.

* * *

As soon as Max and Alex sat down, they heard a filmier voice say that was great. They turned around to see the PBA All Stars. What are you doing here asked a surprised Max. We needed a break answered Emily. Who was wearing a long orange dress with a blue jacket. The rest were wearing their normal clothes. They sat at a table next to the Bladebrakers. The server came and the All stars all got Bacardi. Kaaaaaaaiiiiiiiii. Whined Kristen.  
What? Moaned Kai.

Let's sing a song.

What!

Come on it will be fun

No

Please

NO!

Kai Weregoing to singif you want to or not.

Fine Let's go

They got up and chose song 5. They grabbed the mics and the music started.

Kristen: No me puedo controlar Aqui con el Señor LL Cool J Y aqui estoy... ya tu sabes Uno, dos, tres, muevete!

Kai: Ya'll know what this is...So...So...Def!

Kai:  
The club was far from empty It was crowded at the entry (Woo!) I slide right through like how I do This girl began to tempt me (Uh-huh!) She said her name Shayeeda I could tell her mama feed her (Yeah!) When they tight and thick them jeans don't fit I'm L, nice to meet ya (Uh-oh!) I could feel my body yearning The room just started turning Didn't want to go out on the floor but this girl was so determined My brain began to sizzle I'm sweatin' just a little On the dance floor in the middle She turned around and giggle She said

Kristen:  
You got, you got, you got what it takes to make me leave my man

Kai:  
It's hard to control myself (Aww!) It's hard to control myself You got, you got, you got What it takes to make this boy be bad (Be bad) It's hard to control myself It's hard to control myself

Kristen:  
It's hard for me to control myself (Me too) and to hold myself back from jumpin' on ya like I wanna, like I wanna, wanna

Uh Who knew Kai could Sing? Asked Max, Tyson, & Rei In union.  
Everyone shrugged.

Kai:  
Temptation is a mother How we lust for one another (Yeah) We barely know each other Yet we're waddling like we're lovers The air is full of passion The strobe lights are flashin' The hustlers throw cashin' The bartender keeps splashin' Her moves were so erotic Her gaze was so hypnotic I bet this girl will stop it But she continued to pop it Kai &

Kristen:  
You know I know you like it Let me hit you on your Sidekick Because the afterparty is at my body Meet me you're invited Kai:  
She said Kristen:  
You got, you got, you got what it takes to make me leave my man

Kai:  
It's hard to control myself It's hard to control myself You got, you got, you got What it takes to make this boy be bad (Be bad) It's hard to control myself It's hard to control myself

Kristen:  
It's hard for me to control myself (Say what) and to hold myself back from jumpin' on ya like I wanna, like I wanna, wanna

Then all of the sudden the Demolition Boys walked over to the Bladebreakers. The Bladebreakers and the All stars turned around and their mouths dropped.  
Wha…..What are you guys doing here. Stuttered Tyson.  
Were on dates Tala said grabbing the girl's hand whom was next to him. Now let's watch Kai. Tala suggested (Well more of a command).

Kai:  
She licked, off, her lip, gloss Her hips, tossed, back, and forth Side, to side, and up, and down She touched, the ground, it turned, me out I'm battling desire Lord help me douse this fire This internal inferno Hotter than a shot of Cuervo Her top was short and purple Belly dancing in a circle When I feel like this I can't resist Stop it don't make me hurt you (make me hurt you)

Kai:  
She said

Kristen:  
You got, you got, you got what it takes to make me leave my man

Kai:  
It's hard to control myself It's hard to control myself (Oh) You got, you got, you got What it takes to make this boy be bad (Be bad) It's hard to control myself It's hard to control myself

Kristen:  
It's hard for me to control myself (Say what) and to hold myself back from jumpin' on ya like I wanna, like I wanna, wanna

Kai: Zezeze...

Both:  
Zezeze...

Kai:  
Uh, yeah, I need everybody to report to the dance floor Right...now!

Kai:  
Shake it, shake it, shake it

Kai:  
Haha, you know what this is

* * *

KQ: I hope you guys enjoyed this REMEMBER 5 REVIEWS R&R OK? Good.  
And make Requests. I also will be putting the number of Reviews so you can keep track of how many I need. 

Right now I have 4. Only need 1 more review.

And yes you can review more then once and it will count.

And if you dont Review I will kill kai. (Ties Kai In a chair.)

Kai: LET ME GO!

KQ: NEVER MUHAHAHAHAHAHA. "cough" Well not until I get 5 reviews.


	4. Do it To it

KQ: what sup cu-cuz? whats up fo-folks

I dont remember if I put a disclaimer so here

when these appere it means the Dj is speaking

When theres more then 1 person singing i will put the 1st letter of each of thier names.

Disclaimer: I dont own beyblade

* * *

Kai and Kristen hip hoped of the stage. Making their way back to the table. Tala, Bryan, Spencer what are you doing here?

And who are they?Kai asked as he glacned at the girls standing with his former teammates.

Well this isFallon shes my date. Tala answered as he put his arm around her.Fallon had brown eyes, her hair was blond and down to her neck, her skin tone was a little darker then tala's, she was 15, Fallon was wearing army camoflage clothes.

Sup? Said Fallon.

This is Rainbow. Bryan Said Proudly as he kissed her on the lips. Rainbow had pink hair that was shoulder length, Her Eyes were maroon red, she was 17, Rainbow was also wearing army camoflage but insted of pants she was wearing a skirt.

YO. commented Rainbow

"OMG! OMG!"

"OMG!"

"I HAVN'T SEEN YOU IN LIKE EVER!"

"IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!"

Everybody turned around to find Spencer's date and Kristen jumping up and down while blowing every ones ear drums out.

And thatsFelisha, My date. Spencer Moaned as he pointed at her. She had Brown hair, her eyes were sea blue, her skin was a little darker then spencer's, She was wearing the same outfit as her twin Fallon.

OH I HAVE AN IDEA HOW BOUT KRISTEN, FALLON, RAINBOW, TALA, AND I SING A SONG! yelled Felisha.

We'reall for it. Kristen, Rainbow and Fallon said in union. Then they looked at tala with their best puppy dog pouts.

Why me? Oh all right. Replied Tala. And they made their way to the DJ Booth.

Ok 3rd Preformance is 3 pretty young ladies and 1 young man that has never smiled

Shut up and Play the Record. Yelled Tala.

K,Fa,R,Fe: ay ay ay ay ay ay  
ay ay ay ay ay ay  
ay ay ay ay ay ay  
ay ay ay

Fallon: step out the caddy deville  
it's on a base of steel  
them boys checkin us out  
know when we dress to kill  
struttin in the club, it's dark  
but still got my shades on  
i hear the dj mixin youngbloodz  
to that whisper song

Rainbow: we from the city that make it okay to  
to make clubbin' a year-round holiday  
so if you feelin right, grab the kryptonite  
if this yo song tonight, then it's on tonight

K,Fa,R,Fe: bounce wit it drop wit it  
lean wit it rock wit it  
snap wit it  
all my ladies pop yo backs wit it  
do it do it do it do it  
you know the world be rockin' to it to it  
so do it do it do it to it  
bounce wit it drop wit it  
lean wit it rock wit it  
snap wit it  
all my fellas tip yo hats wit it  
do it do it do it do it  
you know the world be rockin' to it to it  
so do it do it do it to it

Kristen: no need to ask where i'm from  
you already know  
i represent the a from my head to my toes  
step on the dance floor  
watch and learn cuz here i go  
i throw my hands up  
and work my body to the floor

Felisha: we from the city that make it okay to  
to make clubbin' a year-round holiday  
so if you feelin right, grab the kryptonite  
if this yo song tonight, then it's on tonight

K,Fa,R,Fe: bounce wit it drop wit it  
lean wit it rock wit it  
snap wit it  
all my ladies pop yo backs wit it  
do it do it do it do it  
you know the world be rockin' to it to it  
so do it do it do it to it  
bounce wit it drop wit it  
lean wit it rock wit it  
snap wit it  
all my fellas tip yo hats with it  
do it do it do it do it  
you know the world be rockin' to it to it  
so do it do it do it to it

Tala: Wassup cu-cuz (wassup cu-cuz)  
wassup up fo-folk (wats up fo-folk)  
i lean i rock (i lean rock)  
i drink i smoke (i drink i smoke)  
might snap my fingers (might snap my fingers)  
might clap my hands (might clap my hands)  
don't get it twisted pimpin, this a hood dance (hood dance)  
throw up ya hood man (man)  
roll up some good man (man)

K,Fa,R,Fe,T: they hatin' cuz they cant do it do it do it man (man)

Tala: i'm ridin good man (man)  
and grip the wood man (man)  
i'm in tha club 10 grand in a rubber band (band)  
damn right i'm crunk (i'm crunk)  
damn right i'm clean (i'm clean)  
they got that rock (that rock)  
they got that lean (that lean)  
we make a pool palace (palace)  
i make ya shoulder lean (shoulder lean)  
and i'm fa sho wit, yah'mean

K,Fa,R,Fe: bounce wit it drop wit it  
lean wit it rock wit it  
snap wit it  
all my ladies pop yo backs wit it  
do it do it do it do it  
you know the world be rockin' to it to it  
so do it do it do it to it  
bounce wit it drop wit it  
lean wit it rock wit it  
snap wit it  
all my fellas tip yo hats with it  
do it do it do it do it  
you know the world be rockin' to it to it  
so do it do it do it to it bounce wit it drop wit it  
lean wit it rock wit it  
snap wit it  
all my ladies pop yo backs wit it  
do it do it do it do it  
you know the world be rockin' to it to it  
so do it do it do it to it  
bounce wit it drop wit it  
lean wit it rock wit it  
snap wit it  
all my fellas tip yo hats with it  
do it do it do it do it  
you know the world be rockin' to it to it  
so do it do it do it to it

K,Fa,R,Fe: ay ay ay ay ay ay ay  
ay ay ay ay ay ay ay  
ay ay ay ay ay ay ay  
ay ay ay ay ay ay ay

* * *

KQ: What did you guys think?

R&R


End file.
